Searching for the Listener
by Mandychan52
Summary: When kids start mysteriously dying, there are no lead to connect it to a killer, they only know its the same killer because of how the victim was killed, and the same note left every single time. The only thing connecting them...they loved Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

_**Searching for the Listener**_

The girl smiled has she played her newest game obession, Skyrim. She bought the game when it first came out, and she eventually played through the Dark Brotherhood questline and fell in love with it and a certain Jester. Creating new files, playing though the questline again and again, hours a day she spent on it. Always sparing the Jester, choosing Sweetrolls or Carrots in the ingreidents when she played through the murder the emperor contract. She loved the Jester, Cicero,or Cice has she called him, she even sometimes responded to the tv whenever he spoke.

"Lets kill someone~!" came the cheerful voice. She laughed "Of course Cicero~!" she agreed quickly, before leading off the jester to find some people to kill. While on the killing spree, she yelped when the game suddenly cut off "What th-"

"Go on squirt. Go to your room, im watching Tv." Her older brother said, she pouted "But i was doing something!"

"To bad" He said, taking the remote and flopping down onto the couch. She scrowled and got up and started walking to her room. Her brother turn ed on the tv and has he did, she could of sworn she heard Ciceros voice saying 'What can i do for you oh great Listener~?' she looked back at the T.V and shook her head. 'Man i have been playing to much skyrim' she thought has she walked into her room.

This incident occured for months, wethier it was someone turning on the tv, turning the channel, turning off the tv, even talking on the phone. She heard his voice, EVERYWHERE and it didnt help she sometimes saw shadows out of the corner of her eye. She even had to put down Skyrim for a while to try to see if it was just the game affecting her mind.

"Its time to go to bed!" she heard her mother called

"Yes Mom!" She called back, quickly changing into her pajamas and switching out her light and flopping down on her bed, snuggling under the covers before falling asleep.

"Hey, Its time to wake up sleepy head!" she heard a voice call, it couldnt of been morning already could it? She had just closed her eyes and now someone was trying to wake her up.

"Cicero said its time to wake up!" the voice came again, she was about ready to get up and sma-Wait did he just say Cicero? Oh this had to be a dream. Still she sat up like a lighting bolt just struck her, her eyes quietly adjusting to the darkness. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, she saw a man with shoulder length bright red hair and amber eyes in a jesters costume just staring her in the face


	2. Chapter 2

"Please get out of my face" she said, causing the man to back up. She stared him up and down, was this some deranged luntic who obducted her from her bed? If it was she had to run before it became to late. She got up to run when the man grabbed her wrist and started dragging her behind him.

"Come come! We must go and see Mother!" the man said, in his high pitched voice "Oh she will be so proud of sweet Cicero! Well...if your the right one anyway" the last part was muttered under his breath. She gulped, Mother?, Sweet Cicero? Ethier this guy was really commited to character or she was still actually asleep and this was a very releistic dream. Please let it be a dream.

She tried to wrentch away from the ma...Cicero's grip but he held tight on her, not allowing her to leave.

"Now now we're almost there!" he said "I know your excited to see mother but you have to wait!" She blinked 'Mother? the Night Mother is that what hes talking about? Man this guy must be commited to his character' she thought, has she finally gave up struggling, curiousity taking over her to see what would happen.

The man dragged her to a large warehouse "Cicero apologizes about the location but this was the best he could do has of now." he said, doing a mock bow.

"Er..." was all she could stumbled out. Cicero didnt seem to notice has he dragged her inside the warehouse "Oh sweet mother~! Cicero has returned~ With a guest!" he said, has he dragged the girl to the coffin in the middle of the warehouse. She gapped at the coffin, it loked exactcally like the night mothers in the game, how could someone pull this off? I mean it must of taken weeks to make tha- her thoughts were cut off when the man tugged open the coffin revealing a all to fimular corpse. She gulped, starting to think that this guy probally wasnt acting, who could create such a life like replica of a corpse from a video game?

"Well? Do you hear the words?" he asked, staring at her "Can you hear our sweet mothers voice?" She blinked at the question, she couldnt hear anything, but she knew what the words were, she played the quest over a thousand times.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she blinked. She should know this, but she couldnt remember the words. Why the hell couldnt she remember the words!? "I'm sorry...i dont hear anything." she sighed

"Oh you don't?" he said, he then shook his head "Well then, thats to bad. Cicero was really hoping you were the great Listener." he mumbled.

"Well sorry i'm not. Now im leaving" she muttered, turning to walk away. There was a gurgling sound has she fell to the ground, a perfect slice on her throat. Cicero whipped the blood from his dagger on the girls clothes and picked her up to take her back to her bed.

"Its to bad she wasnt the Listener...now Cicero has to find another canadite!" he murmered has he walked.

Daily Times News Paper:

_**More teens found dead in thier Killer at large.**_

_There have been many strange deaths lately. Mostly in teens 14-18, every victom has been found the same way. In thier beds with thier throat cut with a note on the wall saying 'Not the Listener.' The strangest thing is that kids seem to have nothing in common other then the way they were killed and the fact they all played a game 'The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim' and have had strange behavior before they died. The symptoms include hearing a particular characters voice, claiming to see moving shadows and in some cases even going so far has to destory the game with a hammer trying to make whatever was following them die._

_See more on Pg 12._


End file.
